Oh, Sial!
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Setelah menyelesaikan sidang skripsi, Baekhyun dan para karibnya melakukan kemah. Sialnya, Chanyeol turut serta di dalamnya. Apa jadinya bila mantan kekasihnya tersebut memboyong seorang gadis cantik untuk ikut dengan mereka? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol – FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt A.8 : Kapas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Oh, Sial!** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Keheterogenan program studi mengimplikasi mereka pada perbedaan tempat dan waktu menuntut ilmu di bangku perkuliahan. Jargon yang selama SMA Baekhyun serukan lantang bersama kawan-kawannya telah lama ia tinggal, toh pertemuan mereka hanya menjadi dua dari sepuluh kemungkinan. Peluang macam inilah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun dan mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, relatif jarang berjumpa pasca berpisah. Dan hari ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan, mereka akan kembali dituntut untuk berkomunikasi lebih intens. Sebab, pertemuan di kafe atau makan siang bersama teman semasa SMA sungguh bukanlah media yang mereka pilih untuk merajut kembali hubungan yang telah lama kandas. Dalam konteks pertemanan sekalipun. Kendatipun begitu, mereka yang Baekhyun sebagai para karib, tidak benar-benar mempersalahkan itu.

Mereka pria dan meributkan suatu hal dengan bergerombol benar-benar tak keren, oke?

Sekelompok mahasiswa itu bergerak pelan mencari tempat membangun tenda. Hari sudah sore dan mereka belum menemukan tempat bermukim, Baekhyun pikir itu adalah yang terburuk setelah opsi tak membawa selimut ekstra ke dalam perjalanan ini. Jika ia terbiasa berkehidupan _nomaden_ setelah kemah ini berakhir, ia pastikan Junmyeon yang merupakan pionir kegiatan ini tak akan pernah merasakan wisuda seumur hidupnya. Persetan dengan skripsi yang lelaki boncel itu kerjakan dari subuh hingga petang.

Ia memikirkan cara cepat menyudahi penderitaan pada tungkai kakinya yang mulai pegal, namun tiba-tiba suara bariton yang tak asing menariknya dari lamunan.

"Tempat ini cukup luas dan aman untuk kita gunakan tinggal beberapa waktu," Pria berperawakan tinggi, berambut kelam, dan berahang tegas ini Chanyeol. Sang Mantan yang tanpa diduga semakin tampan hari ke harinya. "Sungai yang kita lewati tadi tak jauh dari sini. Jadi, aku pikir yang ini bagus."

"Setuju, aku kasihan pada kaki mulus pacarku yang cantik ini."

Baekhyun tak berkomentar di saat sahabat-sahabat sejak SMAnya mulai menyoraki Jongdae yang kadang menjadi perayu kelebihan jam kerja. Matanya entah dengan alasan apa, malah melirik pada Seulgi, seorang gadis beken seantero kampus yang digondol Chanyeol bersamanya untuk mengikuti kemah. Apa gondol adalah kata yang tepat? Mungkin tidak, Baekhyun hanya menjadi terlalu arbitrer dengan pemilihan katanya akhir-akhir ini. Maklum, melihat mantan dengan yang baru meskipun hubungan telah setenang air kolam tetaplah menjadi satu pengisi pikiran untuk yang ditinggalkan.

Secara holistik, penaksiran Baekhyun terhadap hubungan yang ada di antara Chanyeol dan Yoon Seulgi saat ini masih sebesar kutu beras. Mereka tidak cukup mesra dalam berinteraksi namun tak pula akrab dalam perbincangan antar teman sejawat. Selain Baekhyun-Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-Seulgi, yang lain ada di fakultas yang berbeda-beda. Dan entah kenapa si pemuda sipit sedikit bermasalah dengan itu sekarang.

"Baekhyun, mau tidur di batu?" Sehun menarik tali serat yang terikat dengan pasak, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter. Kaus mereka dinodai tanah dan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak tendensi untuk meringis.

 _Aku tidak sudi bermandikan lumpur sementara aku sudah cukup bermasalah dengan keringat_ , sahut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bantuan secara moril terkadang jauh lebih berarti," Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya yang lentik. "Aku menyemangati kalian, kalian menyelesaikan tenda. Ide bagus 'kan?"

Sebuah bentuk konservasi kuno karangan Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya memutar mata, mendengus kecil selagi menyelesaikan tendanya. Temannya yang lain ogah menanggapi, letih mereka dirasa cukup dan mereka tak mau menambah dengan perdebatan tak bermutu dengan seorang calon pengacara.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan bosan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Baekhyun mulai menurunkan tasnya dan menyamankan diri di atas batang pohon yang diletakkan secara horizontal. Sebuah fasilitas alami, kenapa tidak? Lagipula ini alam bebas dan ini gratis.

Mereka bekerja cukup cepat, 10 menit saja empat tenda sudah berdiri. "Karena _ratu_ bilang tenda miliknya adalah partikelir, ia hanya akan menumpang," Jongdae melirik Baekhyun, menginsinuasi. "Karena aku akan berada di tenda yang sama dengan pacarku, jadi tidak ada lahan untuk si berisik satu itu. Satu tenda terisi."

Alis Junmyeon terangkat. Raut wajahnya mengatakan 'enak sekali kau bicara!'

"Junmyeon dan aku hanya akan berdua. Dua tenda terisi," Yixing mengernyih lebar.

Baekhyun menatap hambar. Jika sudah begini situasinya, biasanya ia akan dijadikan tumbal. Kyungsoo dan Sehun punya hubungan kakak-beradik kental yang sungguh sukar dipisah, sedangkan Chanyeol— ia membawa seorang gadis sekarang. _Lalu aku bakal dijadikan centeng, begitu?_ Dumel Baekhyun dalam hati

Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang cepat membaca keadaan, teman-temannya yang lain masih memikirkan akan bagaimana Seulgi tidur nanti. Ia seorang perempuan dan tidur setenda bersama laki-laki asing (Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Baekhyun) tentu bukan gagasan yang bijak. Menurut hemat Jongdae, Seulgi akan lebih baik jika—

"Aw, sepertinya Seulgi akan tidur bersama Chanyeol beberapa hari ini," Jongdae dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengangkat tajam mulai menggoda.

Sehunpun ikut-ikutan, "Aku mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi."

"Pria ini kalau sedang kumat berbahaya, hati-hati, Seulgi."

Chanyeol dan tatapan jengahnya muncul. Seulgi yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh lalu memberi senyum kecil. Si pria tinggi yang mendapati itu hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengedikkan bahu, "Apa boleh buat?"

"Ya, apa boleh buat."

 _Oh, manis sekali._ Baekhyun cemberut.

Ia secepat kilat membopong ranselnya ke tenda yang paling luas, ada pohon cedar yang memayungi tenda itu dan entah kenapa ia merasa perasaannya cenderung gelap ketimbang teduh. Ia menarik resleting, melempar tas, dan merangsek masuk. Orang-orang yang tertinggal di luar menatapnya bingung, sikap macam itu memang sering si mungil lakukan, namun ada apa dengan wajahnya yang keki itu?

"Aku pikir kalian putus secara baik-baik," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata besarnya. Chanyeol yang ditanya seperti itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apalagi semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela napas.

"Memang itu yang kami lakukan." Suara Chanyeol terdengar gamang, para teman semenjak SMA itu mengaduh. Seulgi beringsut maju pada Hwarin yang terlihat sama bingungnya. Hanya mereka yang tidak mengetahui masalah ini secara pasti.

Keheningan menyergap sementara mereka saling bertukar pandang. Baekhyun sendiri tak menimbulkan suara apapun dari dalam sana. Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum menggoda.

"Ada yang cemburu rupanya."

"AKU TIDAK CEMBURU! KALIAN SEMUA PAYAH, CEPAT NYALAKAN API UNGGUNNYA!"

Itu suara Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga.

Yang lain tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti sikap Baekhyun yang sewenang-wenang. Air muka Chanyeol sehabis itu hanya lempeng, sehingga Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya tak dapat menerka apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap nanar api yang membara di depan matanya sambil berusaha menahan kantuk, pikirannya menyuruh untuk lekas tidur sedangkan hatinya berontak ingin tetap berada dalam lingkungan hangat itu. Baekhyun merenung-renung di tengah kesadarannya yang berada di ujung kantuk. Apa akan ada yang membopongnya jika ia ketiduran? Chanyeol melakukan itu padanya, dulu.

Namun dilihat dari situasi sekarang, dimana Chanyeol dan Seulgi duduk bersebelahan sambil menyenandungkan lagu dengan iringan gitar, Baekhyun harusnya sadar hal yang sama tak akan berulang. Ia membawa dirinya bangkit dan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk kembali ke tenda dan pergi tidur, sendirian dalam tenda sungguh bukan ide yang bagus untuknya.

"Sepertinya kita harus istirahat juga," Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk bagian celana yang kotor. "Besok kita harus bangun pagi agar bisa menikmati fajar."

Yang lain turut bangkit pula, kembali pada tenda masing-masing dan terlelap dalam buaian pulau kapuk. Baekhyun perlu memeluk dirinya sendiri karena tanpa disangka suhu dalam selimut tak cukup membuatnya nyaman. Tetapi saat ia menarik lengan Sehun untuk melingkupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan, perlahan tapi pasti matanya terpejam erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengerjap.

Mengerjap lagi.

 _Suara siapa sih itu?_ Baekhyun menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang empunya sudah tertidur dengan posisi tak santai— halnya kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Sekarang jam sebelas malam dan masih ada kebisingan di luar sana, belum lagi ia bisa melihat api unggun yang masih menyala. Mau tak mau Baekhyun keluar dari tenda, tak lupa mengangkut satu buah jaket lagi bersamanya. Baekhyun menyukuri dirinya yang cukup andal dalam mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Menghindari raut terkejut di antara suasana berbintang yang digunakan Chanyeol dan Seulgi untuk duduk berduaan sambil memandang langit.

Mereka terlihat sungguh dekat dengan dua bahu yang bersentuhan. Dan hati Baekhyun luar biasa bergemuruh ketika menyadari Chanyeol masih ada dengan petikan gitarnya sedangkan Seulgi menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. Suara bariton Chanyeol lirih terdengar di indera pendengarnya, seperti sejatinya sengaja menggumamkan nada dari lagu yang ia mainkan.

Sempat-sempatnya anak itu berpikir. _Gila, Chanyeol benar-benar makin tampan dan mapan sehabis memutuskanku. Mana wajah fokusnya itu seksi sekali pula!_ Peluh entah karena apa muncul di pelipisnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari atmosfer yang memikat ini dengan memikirkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol dan Seulgi belum tidur dan malah membuat kegaduhan berdua.

"Baekhyun, ayo duduk bersama." Dengan nada Seulgi saat itu, Baekhyun bisa menebak ini hanya sekedar basa-basi. Tidak benar-benar memersuasinya agar bergabung bersama kedua sejoli itu. Chanyeolpun beralih fokus, petikannya berhenti dan manik sehitam jelaga itu memandang mata anak anjingnya intens.

Baekhyun rasa kakinya nyaris luruh.

"Tak ada waktu," Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Kantung kemihku menunggu dikosongkan."

Alasan yang bagus untuk menghindar, bukan begitu?

Pemuda Byun itu menghela napas. Tempat berdirinya telah jauh dari sang mantan. Ia meratap di setiap langkah yang ia ambil saat mendekati satu pohon. Mempertanyakan maksud hatinya yang tiba-tiba leleh di jarahan mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Mungkin efek malam hari," lirihnya seperti cicitan. Ia menarik turun reslesting celana dan menuntaskan urusannya. Pria itu tak bohong soal kantung kemihnya yang butuh dikosongkan. Selesai dengan sistem ekskresinya, Baekhyun buru-buru kembali ke tenda. Niatnya ingin langsung kembali masuk ke tenda dihalangi oleh perasaan ingin singgah sebentar pada Chanyeol yang masih bermain dengan gitarnya, namun kali ini tanpa Seulgi.

"Duduk, Baek?" Chanyeol menawari, matanya melirik lalu kembali fokus pada permainannya yang manis. Lantunan nada itu membuai Baekhyun, sebenarnya lelaki 174 cm itu gengsi mengiyakan. Namun untuk menolak, tak sampai hati pula ia. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun duduk juga di batang pohon yang tumbang. Bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"Seulgi tidur?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. "Oh.."

Lengan kiri Baekhyun mendadak kedinginan sehingga yang kanan ia gunakan untuk mengusapnya. Jaket yang berlapis dan kaus kaki tidak pernah cukup untuk membuatnya hangat, syukur-syukur ia berhadapan dengan api unggun sekarang. Baekhyun memperhatikan jauh ke depan. Apinya hampir padam karena kayu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit dan sudah pendek. Mereka lapuk.

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun mengakui pelajaran tentang alam jauh lebih baik daripada berada di situasi canggung dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak cuek, tipikal anak seni sekali. Dari perspektif Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak banyak berubah dalam tiga tahun ini. Kecuali sikapnya yang lebih _dingin_ dan wajahnya yang lebih memesona, tentu saja. Kematangan usia sungguh membawa dampak baik pada penampilannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Masih sama, ia enggan berubah.

Keheningan yang ada tak lantas membuat kantuk menghinggapi yang lebih pendek. Mahasiswa hukum itu malah sedang kesusahan mencari topik untuk diperbincangkan. Selama berpacaran dulu, mereka tergolong pasangan yang manis. Dialog yang ada di antara merekapun menyangkut hal-hal yang relatif tak berguna, seperti 'Sudah makan belum?', 'Mandi hari ini pakai sabun apa?', dan semua hal lain yang intinya _sunah_. Diucapkan hubungan makin awet, tidak diucapkan juga tak membawa dampak berarti.

Eh, tapi mereka akhirnya putus?

 _Sudah jalannya._

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin mendengus mengingat masa itu. Ia jadi kesusahan ingin mengobrol apa sekarang dengan Chanyeol gara-gara interaksi payah mereka dulu.

Anak itu harusnya tahu Chanyeol memanggilnya ke sini hanya untuk berdiaman, pada akhirnya pria itu hanya mengacuhkannya. Pikirnya kenapa ia tak pergi tidur saja, namun keadaan psikisnya saat itu sedang tak selaras. Ia malah menemukan dirinya membalas tatapan dalam Chanyeol saat ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta. Sampai pada akhirnya pandangan mereka terputus, Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan gitarnya dan Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, merutuki diri.

Fokusnya langsung teralih ketika mendengar petikan familiar dari orang sebelahnya. Baekhyun menoleh tidak santai hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang berkutat dengan senarnya sedangkan wajahnya masih selempeng papan triplek.

"Apaan sih, kok lagunya ini?" Baekhyun sewot.

Usut punya usut, lagu yang dimainkan Chanyeol adalah lagu yang dulu suka mereka duetkan, _Endless Love_ nya Diana Ross dan Lionel Richie, sebuah lagu lawas 80an yang mendapat peringkat pertama lagu teromantis menurut satu majalah musik.

"Katanya anak hukum, _human rights_ saja tak tahu."

Baekhyun tak menimpali jawaban Chanyeol yang seolah memancing konfrontasi. Ia alih-alih menghela napas dan membuang pandang ke langit malam yang cerah. Alasan Chanyeol tidaklah krusial untuk Baekhyun sekarang, mungkin ia hanya ingin. Dan yang lebih mungil hanya perlu membiarkan arus membawanya hanyut saja.

" _And your eyes,_ " Baekhyun menutup mata, tersenyum di sela senandung yang ia lantunkan. Chanyeol ikut menyanyi. " _They tell me how much you care_."

 _Oh_ , _yes you will always be_  
 _My endless love_  
 _Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun_

Sebuah harmoni latif mengiringi mereka sampai akhir petikan. Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya, merasa terhibur entah karena apa. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada Baekhyun yang ternyata melakukan hal serupa. Tendensi untuk mengekeh tak terelakkan, maka mereka melakukannya.

"Setiap menyanyikan lagu itu, aku seakan lupa ada di tahun berapa kita sebenarnya." Kata Baekhyun geli.

" _Agree_." Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Baekhyun.. salah tingkah?

"O-oke, waktu habis. Aku harus kembali ke tenda dan tidur." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari batang pohon, melangkah menghampiri tenda.

"Baekhyun."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

"Selamat malam."

Dia tersenyum lagi. _Sial._

Baekhyun tak beropsi lain kecuali tersenyum balik.

"Ya, selamat malam."

Malam itu Baekhyun tidur dengan iringan River Flows In You dari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan sedikit kerepotan Baekhyun membawa kayu bakar untuk persiapan nanti malam. Beberapa ranting jatuh ke tanah dan dengan sebab tak ingin kekurangan kayu nanti, ia harus memungutnya kembali. Saat tiba di kawasan berkemah mereka, Baekhyun menemukan teman-temannya sedang berleha-leha. Sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, sepertinya.

Ia menurunkan barang bawaannya ke sebelah tenda yang ia tinggali. Tampak hanya ada pria yang berlesehan di tanah, tidak ada para gadis. Tak ada Seulgi dan itu bagus.

Tunggu, apa?

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, menyadarkan diri. "Hey, dimana yang lain?"

"Perempuan punya urusan sendiri, hidup mereka merepotkan." Jongdae menjawab.

Yang bermata sipit menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. Bagus sekali si Jongdae ini, di depan bermanis-manis tapi di belakang menyumpahi. Alangkah lucunya. Diselingi tawa sarkastis, Baekhyun menempati tempat kosong di samping Jongdae. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya melirik, merasa tak bersemangat untuk ikut menimbrung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _scrabble_? Dari pada bosan begini?" Junmyeon memberi usul.

"Di tengah hutan begini?"

"Yixing dan aku sengaja membawa ini," Junmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah papan berpola dari dalam ranselnya. "Antisipasi untuk situasi seperti sekarang."

 _Dasar kantong Doraemon_.

"Sip! Ayo main."

Dalam waktu singkat mereka telah membentuk lingkaran cukup besar, tujuh orang pria berada di sana, tentu butuh ruang lingkup yang cukup luas 'kan? Di saat itu, Baekhyun meneguk liurnya. Ia mendadak gugup, Chanyeol duduk di sebrangnya. Sejak momen yang terjadi tadi malam, paras lelaki itu kembali berseliweran sedikit demi sedikit di benaknya. Dan harus ia akui, pikiran yang mengganggu itu agaknya membuat ia terhibur.

Terhibur, heh?

"Kita akan merubah aturan main agar ini berjalan lebih seru," Yixing menyeringai. "Satu kata yang dibuat haruslah mendeskripsikan rekan main yang kau dapat, jika tak bisa memberi penggambaran akan dianggap tak bisa menjawab. Harus mengambil huruf lagi."

"Rekan main?"

"Ya."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng yang berisi beberapa pasang sumpit. Ia bilang bahwa di bagian bawah sumpit telah diberi warna. Satu warna untuk dua sumpit, orang bersumpit dengan warna yang sama otomatis menjadi rekan main. Namun karena jumlah mereka ganjil ada satu orang yang tak bermain, dan itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak apa tidak ikutan?"

"Aku malah merasa diberkahi."

 _Rugi aku merasa simpati_. Baekhyun mendecih.

Setelah itu, kaleng yang tadi Junmyeon tunjukkan ia tempatkan di tengah-tengah. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat kesetimpangan panjang dari enam sumpit yang ada. Dengan mencurigakan, ada satu yang berukuran sedikit lebih pendek. Bukan berarti ia benar-benar tertarik pada hal tersebut, hanya saja itu memang hal yang patut dicurigai. Atau tidak? Ah, Baekhyun terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini.

"Dalam hitungan tiga, ambil bersama. Satu, dua.. tiga!"

 _Hap!_

Baekhyun menggenggam sumpit yang ia dapat dengan kedua tangan. Memandangi itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memberi intruksi untuk melihat warna yang mereka dapat secara bersamaan. Satu detik yang mereka gunakan untuk melihat, langsung memunculkan keributan setelah menyadari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki sumpit sewarna, biru.

"Aw, aku tahu takdir itu ada."

"Benang merah~"

"Berisik." Baekhyun mendesis, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Chanyeol? Ia tersenyum kecil, entah kerasukan apa, Baekhyun malas memikirkannya.

Sehun berpasangan dengan Junmyeon dan Jongdae dengan Yixing. Dengan ajaibnya letak duduk mereka saling bersebrangan. Baekhyung ingin sekali mencurigainya tapi, lagi, ia sedang malas berpikir.

Baekhyun optimis tak akan menemukan kesulitan mengolah kata untuk menggambarkan seorang Chanyeol, sang mantan. Mereka pernah melewati tahun-tahun dalam kebersamaan, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Setelah itu, permainan dimulai dari Yixing yang menyusun kata 'rantang' dengan semua huruf yang dimilikinya. Saat ditanya mengapa rantang, dengan polos Yixing menjawab:

"Karena aku tidak punya huruf j."

"Memang niatnya?"

"Ranjang."

"Kenapa ranjang?"

"Kami pernah tidur seranjang."

Lalu yang terdengar setelahnya adalah Junmyeon yang mengisak sedih di bahu Chanyeol. Bagian Junmeyonpun dilewat karena ia terlalu lama. Permainan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Baekhyun untuk menyusun huruf. Huruf yang dimilikinya tak begitu bervariasi, sehingga ia hanya dapat membentuk kata yang sederhana. Tidak begitu menarik karena ia hanya memberikan pendeskripsian yang biasa-biasa saja.

Ketika tiba giliran Chanyeol, semua orang memberikan atensi lebih. Selama ini pria itu selalu menjadi yang paling tak terduga. Kata apapun bisa muncul dari lelaki perawakan tinggi itu. Dan entah dasar alasan apa, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berharap lebih saat ini.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar dengan tangan yang menopang dagu. Ia mulai menyusun beberapa huruf secara horizontal di atas papan. Kapas. Baekhyun mengangkat alis, begitupun yang lain. Melihat tatapan menghakimi teman-temannya, Chanyeol berdehem.

"Baekhyun itu seperti kapas.. _puffy_ , enak dipeluk."

Senyap untuk sedetik.

Baekhyun merutuki pipinya yang memanas tanpa diminta, ia memalingkan wajah dan mentupinya dengan tangan. Keadaan langsung berubah riuh mendengar hal yang diutarakan Chanyeol. Jongdae dengan tak santainya langsung menggoda Baekhyun habis-habisan, membuat yang lain ikut menggoda kedua insan yang pernah memadu kasih tersebut.

Telinga Baekhyun seakan terbakar dan wajahnya membara mendengar kalimat Sehun yang menyuruh mereka kembali pacaran. Ia bahkan tak menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa ia justru ingin menyetujui keinginan yang termuda itu. Suara Chanyeol tak terdengar, setelah mengintip dari celah tangannya anak itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya saja ia lebih baik dalam mengendalikan air mukanya.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Ramai sekali?"

Keadaan berangsur-asur tenang saat para gadis telah usai dari urusan mereka yang merepotkan, seperti kata Jongdae. Namun tanpa disangka keisengan Sehun belum juga berhenti.

"Uhuk, kapas, uhuk."

"Kapasnya, Bu~" Jongdae ikut-ikutan.

"Bisa buat dipeluk, Mas?"

"Oiya dong, Bu."

 _OOC sudah._

Baekhyun menghela napas kecil, mencoba tidak terpengaruh. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan menemukan Seulgi yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah penasaran yang kentara. Baekhyun menggeser arah pandangnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Rasanya ia akan tersedak, apa Chanyeol sedang tersenyum padanya sekarang?!

 _Oh, sial._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban untuk panggilan Seulgi, ia masih terfokus dengan ubi yang dicucinya. Sekarang hari telah sore dan ini adalah waktunya memasak makan malam. Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia ditempatkan di bagian ini sedangkan mereka punya dua perempuan yang katanya pandai memasak. Statusnya yang _uke_ tentu bukan sebabnya 'kan? Atau mungkin memang begitu, karena Yixing juga ada di bagian memotong bahan makanan.

Seulgi mendekat kepada Baekhyun dan duduk bersisian dengannya. Ia mengambil satu ubi dan ikut merendamnya ke air.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." lirihnya dengan wajah gugup. Baekhyun memberi atensinya yang terbelah pada Seulgi. "Ini tentang Chanyeol."

 _W-what?_

"Apa yang Chanyeol sukai? Bagaimana tipe idealnya?" Seulgi menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Jelas sekali bahwa ia benar-benar penasaran akan hal tersebut. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun ingin langung bertanya apa maksud wanita ini menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya yang tak lain merupakan mantan orang yang ia tanyakan, namun di sisi lain ia pun baru teringat kalau Seulgi hanya tak tahu.

Tapi ia kepalang emosi sekarang, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Seulgi. Wajahnya memerah dan ia bisa membayangkan wajahnya seperti babi sekarang.

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Tanya saja langung padanya!"

Lalu Baekhyun pun berlalu, meninggalkan tugas mencucinya dan Seulgi yang nampak bingung.

Oleh sebab kejadian itu, Baekhyun dilanda _mood_ buruk sampai malam datang. Setiap melihat Chanyeol ataupun Seulgi rasanya ia ingin membalikkan meja, namun karena kendala tak adanya barang tersebut di hutan, ia memilih memendam rasa kesal ingin mengamuknya. Pengendalian dirinya memang buruk dan ia tak peduli. Ia hanya butuh hiburan saat ini.

"Aku punya _game_."

 _Great_. Kyungsoo memang penyelamat hidup.

Dengan cepat anak itu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo "Apa itu?"

"Sebuah permainan~" Kyungsoo menyeringai, dan itu sungguh aneh untuk dilihat oleh orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya. Oke, Baekhyun merasakan tengkuknya meremang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sulit membiasakan diri menjadi obat nyamuk di tengah hutan begini malam-malam. Pasangan Junmyeon-Yixing yang berjalan di depannya adalah rekan tim yang ia dapat setelah melakukan gunting-batu-kertas di area berkemah tadi. Inilah sebuah permainan yang Kyungsoo bilang tadi, pergi berpencar untuk mencari bendera yang ia tancapkan di beberapa tempat. Walau sekarang sudah malam, dengan dalih permainan ini dilakukan secara berkelompok, ia mengabaikan risiko yang mungkin terjadi.

Merasa tak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di depan matanya—ini hak mereka, jadi ya sudahlah—Baekhyun mengambil langkah sedikit lebih jauh di belakang dua insan itu. Matanya berpendar ke sekeliling dengan maksud mencari bendera yang bisa berada dimana saja. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sampai akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang berkibar-kibar di balik pohon. Ia hendak memanggil Junmyeon dan Yixing namun mereka telah jauh dari pandangannya. Sekarang ia berpikir, lebih baik ia selesaikan dulu permainannya baru kembali mengejar dua orang itu setelahnya.

Ia menyingkirkan semak-semak dengan kaki, menginjaknya kemudian melewati dengan baik. Dengan tanggap, Baekhyun mengambil bendera yang dimasukkan ke lubang yang ada di batang pohon. Ia agak kesulitan ketika melewati semak untuk kali ini, menyebabkannya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dan ketika ia berhasil memijak tanah, ia merasakan kakinya tergelincir. Kepalanya nyaris terantuk dahan dan sungguh tangannya sakit sekarang. Baekhyun menatap ke depan untuk meminta bantuan Junmyeon dan Yixing, tapi mereka tak di sana.

Ia tertinggal, terpisah.

 _Oh, sial!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Seulgi baru saja kembali ke tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Perempuan yang bersamanya itu nampak menggoyang-goyangkan bendera yang ada di tangannya seperti anak kecil. Mendapati tempat itu hanya ada tim Jongdae-Sehun-dan Hwarin, juga Kyungsoo, Seulgi dapat menyimpulkan mereka ada di posisi kedua.

Kyungsoo bersidekap sembari mengetukkan kaki ke tanah. Terlihat jenuh menunggu pasangan yang terakhir. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tak ambil pusing, ia malah menghangatkan telapak tangannya dengan cara mendekatkan itu ke api unggun. Tak berapa lama, muncul Yixing dari arah barat. Lelaki itu datang bersama Junmyeon dan mereka tak terlihat membawa bendera, yang mana membuat orang-orang yang datang lebih dulu mengernyit.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada agak kesal.

Dahi Chanyeol makin berkerut, ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri pasangan yang baru datang tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia belum datang sedari tadi."

"A-apa? Aku pikir dia mendahului kami datang kemari dengan membawa kabur benderanya.." Itu suara Yixing yang bergetar. Dalam sekejap mata, keadaan langsung hening. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara untuk menyimpulkan, karena memang konklusi tersebut telah didapat. Baekhyun hilang di tengah hutan. Sendirian.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa suhu tubuhnya naik, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Pria tinggi itu melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya ke arah Junyeon dan Yixing datang sebelumnya. Seulgi tampak akan menahan lengan pria itu namun tangan Jongdae menghalanginya. Wanita cantik itu menoleh, mendapati gelengan kepala mafhum dari pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Mereka menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol yang mulai hilang ditelang gelapnya malam. Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan yang ada untuk beberapa saat. Binatang-binatang nokturnalpun turut memeriahkan malam kehilangannya Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela napas. "Kenapa mereka tidak _balikan_ saja, sih?"

"Keduanya cukup baik menahan perasaan mereka, salut juga aku."

"Ah, mereka memang favoritku sejak awal." Yixing berucap lirih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang pucat.

Seulgi tercenung di tempatnya. Ia memandangi bendera yang ia genggam, bendera yang ia dapatkan susah payah dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Pria yang menjadi teman baiknya untuk waktu lumayan lama. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas, tidak berpacaran tapi cukup mesra untuk pertemanan. Acap kali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa Chanyeol tak kunjung membuat pernyataan untuknya. Namun, malam ini ia tahu. Itu karena Baekhyun.

Ia jadi teringat ketika Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba menyentaknya saat bertanya tentang apa yang Chanyeol sukai. _Oh, jadi begitu rupanya._

Seulgi mengusap kain benderanya yang berwarna merah, tersenyum kecil. Ia memilih mundur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh yang bersimbah keringat itu tak henti-hentinya mencari di bawah sinar sang dewi malam. Degup jantung yang tak terkendali dan mata yang memicing tajam membuat suasana hatinya makin tak menentu. Kemungkinan tak menemukan sang mantan kekasih nyatanya hampir membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepala ke batang pohon.

Ia memelankan langkahnya saat letih mulai dirasa. Samar-samar pendengarannya terusik oleh suara lirih dari arah sungai. Chanyeol menajamkan telinganya, berandai-andai tentang apa mungkin itu suara Baekhyun. Tubuhnya seolah dikendalikan oleh nuraninya, sedangkan otak hanya sebagai penanda bahaya yang tak ia hiraukan.

"Aw.."

Chanyeol langsung melesat ke sumber suara, menyingkirkan dahan pohon yang menutupi pandangannya dan melompati akar yang menjalar di atas tanah. Di sana, di atas bebatuan besar, ia menemukan seorang pria terduduk dengan lututnya yang terluka. Wajah pria itu seakan berkilau karena bias sinar rembulan yang dipantulkan air sungai. Saat itu, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terkesima. Ia sungguh terpesona.

"Baekhyun.."

"C-Chanyeol?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyisirkan pandangannya pada danau kampus yang luas nan bening. Ia sedang berada di universitas karena ada sedikit keperluan dengan Kyungsoo, namun karena dia belum datang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sini sejenak. Semilir angin yang berembus membuat lelaki mungil itu memejamkan mata, emnikmati bagaimana angin membawa helaian rambutnya. Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatnya berjingkat.

Objek yang ditangkap retinanya setelah itu adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang selalu membuat yang lebih pendek ikut-ikutan menarik sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu Kyungsoo.."

"Ah.."

Hubungan keduanya tak secanggung dulu, setelah peristiwa dimana Baekhyun tersesat di hutan dan ditemukan oleh Chanyeol, mereka berdua kembali dekat. Komunikasi yang sempat hilang kini terjalin lagi secara perlahan. Pertemuan-pertemuan di waktu senggangpun tak mereka lewatkan untuk saling mengobati rasa rindu yang agaknya tak lagi asing. Singkat cerita, mereka telah kembali baik.

Namun meskipun begitu, keduanya masih berstatus teman. Baekhyun masih terpikirkan oleh bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang pernah dibawa Chanyeol untuk berkemah. Perempuan itu tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya, dan Baekhyun merasa itu ganjil. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan hal tersebut pada Chanyeol di pertemuan mereka yang sudah-sudah, tetapi saat itu ia sungguh tak ingin mengingatkan Chanyeol pada wanita itu. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol terfokus padanya.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seulgi?"

Chanyeol memandang langit, mendengus kecil. "Aku berhenti jalan dengannya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena.. orang lain yang kusukai?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Ia malu-malu melirik pada Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya.

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol menelengkan leher padanya, memandang tepat di almondnya yang cokelat. Senyumnya sungguh cerah dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia sangat terpikat. Demi nama keluarga Byun, Chanyeol benar-benar tampan. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, menunggu balas.

"Siapa, sih?"

"Kapas."

 _Blush!_

 _ **Oh, sial!**_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
